pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
N's Reshiram (PT)
Reshiram is a Pokémon befriended by N and eventually caught by him. It is the seventeenth Pokémon he has befriended, and the second one to remain with him for more than one episode. It is the first Pokémon N is revealed to own. Pokémon Tales: N In Vs. Cofagrigus, N finds the Light Stone that houses Reshiram in an ice cavern. In Vs. Reshiram, N takes his position as Reshiram's chosen champion and restores it from the Light Stone. Reshiram instantly conforms to N's truth and states that all who oppose the truth must be eliminated. It easily defeated all of Ian's Pokémon, though the battle against Victini lasted longer than the others. Upon this victory, Reshiram shot Fusion Flare directly at Ian, setting him ablaze. In Vs. Seismitoad, Reshiram defended its actions about attacking Ian to N, which was left speechless. Reshiram was about to attack Iris and her Druddigon when a Golett stalled it. This gave N time to call it off and order it to retreat. Reshiram resisted but bent to N's determination. In Vs. Mienfoo, N rides Reshiram to the Clubsplosion Tournament to make a spectacle and announce his decrees to the world. Reshiram's Fusion Flare is copied by Cameron's Riolu using Copycat. Reshiram uses its Turboblaze ability to negate Sawk's Sturdy ability and defeat it in one blow. N decided that was enough destruction and called it off, though Reshiram still wasn't satisfied. In Vs. Bisharp, Reshiram defeated Georgia's Bisharp with a single Fusion Flare, signaling N's attack on the Shopping Mall 9 tournament. Reshiram's other attacks were intercepted by Grimsley's Bisharp. Despite being eager to challenge a strong foe, it listened when N told it to retreat. In Vs. Haxorus, Reshiram destroyed a statue in Opelucid City as N wanted to challenge Ian again. However they ended up in a stare down with Drayden and his Haxorus, which broke Fusion Flame effortlessly. Reshiram decided that this wasn't a foe they could be and implored they retreat. In Vs. Yamask, N and Reshiram initiate attack on Rosa's Pokémon Musical. Their appearance signaled for the Plasma grunts to steal Pokémon. The two retreated when Rosa's Ditto Transformed into Ditto. Later it attacked Helga's Liepard and battled Hugh's Yamask. It was weakened by Yamask's Power Split. Once Wyatt and Rosa joined the fight, they retreated. In Vs. Seven Sages, Reshiram flies over the Vertress Stadium to lure Alder out to battle. In Vs. Zekrom, Reshiram is shown defeating Alder's Volcarona. Once Ian summoned Zekrom it became irritated by its lazy attitude. The two battle each other, Reshiram getting a power boost from Zekrom's attacks. During the battle N loses confidence as Ian and Zekrom connect so well. Reshiram and N lose their own connection which ends in N falling off its back. The battle continues until they are both severely injured by Ghetsis' Hydreigon. In Vs. Hydreigon, Reshiram is injured by Hydreigon and frozen by Tri Attack. In order to protect it N caught it in a Master Ball. Once the ordeal is over N chooses Reshiram and the two decide to go on a journey together. They then fly off to parts unknown. Personality Reshiram followed the thinking of the "Brother of Truth" from Unova legend, and as such believes the truth of N's viewpoints. It viciously defends its viewpoints, refusing other viewpoints and attempting to "eliminate" others who do not follow its truth. It has no hesitation or doubt that it is wrong. As N summoned it, it obeys his commands even when it doesn't agree. When N ordered it to retreat it tried to intimidate him, but backed down from N's determination. Over time, Reshiram becomes much more sensible about which battles they should or shouldn't fight based off N's influence. It is the one who ordered a retreat from Drayden instead of N, who wanted to fight. It is highly annoyed by its "brother" Zekrom, who it sees as lazy and seeing what humans could do instead of what they've already done. Zekrom's attitude riles Reshiram up into attacking. Known Moves Trivia * Reshiram is the first Legendary Pokémon to willingly join a major villain, as other Legendaries are forced to serve the villains. * Reshiram's persona of its views being the only truth and eliminating other views is the extreme version of N's own views at the time of its summoning. ** However, the two continue to grow together and influence each other to tone down extremist views. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon